warofstickmenfandomcom-20200214-history
List of All Battles
This is a list of all battles ever fought on War of Stickmen. If you believe I missed one, please add it. These are with (mostly) the original text. -- The First Battle (Poptart vs Omni) PopTart is magic, and according to the combat triangle beats melee. However, since Omni is so fast, PopTart is quickly confused and bashed into with omni's sword. PopTart tries to get up with his levitating spell, but is then stabbed in the face... Omni is the winner God Among Men (Flook vs Poptart) SirFlook is melee, and since I am magic I cast my Deathly Fire Ball of Doom. Even then, Sirflook swings his massive godsword and slices my gigantic fireball in half. I casted another fireball spell, but with Sirflook's 99 agility, he slid right under it! Sirflook then picked up a house with his level 80 strength, and harshly threw it at me. I had no chance. Sirflook is the winner! Exiled (Exile vs Omni) Exile attempts to attack me. I block him with my rune 2h. I back off and rush at him, but Exile hits me with his sword as I attempt to slash. I am poisoned and surrender. Exile is the winner! Deadly Duo (Razer & Omni vs Poptart) PopTart shoots two Fire Balls at razerelf and omni but razerelf quickly snatches up his arrows and destroys both of my fireballs before they even got 2 feet away from me. This caused a little explosion and I flew back in a spiral. While razerelf uses bow bash to keep me stunned on the ground, Omni uses "Duplex" and at the same time, uses his "Heat Ray" and "Sonic Strike!" abilities to both fry me, and slice me up into pieces. Unfortunately, after taking all of that damage, I was almost dead. However, by using my Rapid Healing spell, I was able to get back up, and freeze omni. Razerelf saw this and went into a frenzy. He shot me with at least 12 arrows at a time, which about 10 out of 12 hit me. He was incredibly accurate because of his huge eyes and long arms. Soon I had so many arrows shot into me, I fell to the ground dead. Omni soon melted the ice using his "heat ray" ability and trapped my remains in a glacier to rot. Razerelf & Omni win! First Of Many (Razer vs Omni) ( Omni immediately has the advantage due to the combat triangle. Razerelf quickly fires two arrows before Omni can react, he is struck in the arm and the shoulder but it has little effect due to his dragon armour! Omni uses his zgs spec freezing razerelf for 20 seconds, during that time lands 2 serious blows knocking Razerelf to the ground. Razerelf quickly drinks a health potion and uses bow bash! Omni is stunned and his helmet is knocked off, Razerelf uses OVERDRAW! the arrow strikes the zgs breaking the blade from the hilt (easily repairable, but not during battle), Omni unsheathes his older sword to continue the fight. Razerelf fires 3 arrows towards Omni's exposed head, however Omni used protego Blocking 2 of the 3 arrows! Omni slashes the one arrow remaining in half and uses his rush attack, Razerelf tries to dodge but is caught in the left shoulder and is flung into a tree. Razerelf fires arrows at impressive speed but only with half damage because of his injury. they fly true, battering Omni and sending his sword flying out of his hand into the tall grass where he cannot see it during the heat of battle. With Omni out of any usable weapon and Razerelf out of arrows, they shake hands and call it a draw however Razerelf is seriously wounded and needs to rest for a day. LAZ0RS OWN A11 (Shoop vs Poptart) PopTart instantly die in less than a split second because of Shoop-Da-Whoops' cannon/hammer or whatever that thing is a picture of. -.- Sadly, Shoop-Da-Whoop wins! Exiled Part II (Exile vs Omni) EXILE first swoops in with his massive sword and cuts off Omni's right arm. Omni has gotten stronger, but is not strong enough to defeat me! His fiery ags slashed from out of nowhere and caught me on my blind side and made me fly twenty feet in the air. Omni used Electron to summon a spear to throw at me but I sliced it in half with my poisonous sword. Omni then shoots his heat ray at me but I block it with my pure beastliness and swoop down and cut off his other arm. Doing five flips, I swung down and decapitated him. Exile is the winner! (Ed's Note: The existence of this ever happening is disputed due to the fact Omni could vaporize Exile with a thought.) Shadows and Vorlons (Shadow Knight vs Frank) Frank seeks a fight with someone of his abilities and comes across the shadow knight, the battle begins! Since they are both melee, neither has the upper-hand so my imagination will decide the winner. Frank immediately charges and swipes the shadow knight across the face poisoning him! In rage, the shadow knight uses his head-butt attack painfully goring Frank's chest. Frank is wounded but quickly throws his spear which burrows deeply into the shadow knight's shoulder. The shadow knight is incapacitated and quickly succumbs to the poison. Frank is victorious! Terrible Two (Razerelf vs Omni) Omni strikes first landing a bludgeoning hit on Razerelf sending him flying across the field. Razerelf can't get up but Summons a random familiar! and it is...spirit cabbage! Omni screams in terror giving Razerelf enough time to drink a healing potion and fire 2 arrows. Omni uses protego to block the arrows and fires electron sphere at the spirit cabbage, however since Omni is wearing melee armour the spell goes wrong and he shocks himself a bit! It was painful but did no serious harm, enough electricity escaped to turn the spirit cabbage into CABBAGE DUST dun dun duuuun. Razerelf runs into the forest where he would have the upper-hand since he is a forest elf. Omni follows and immediately gets lost, suddenly he hears someone shout OVERDRAW and an arrow smashes into him at incredible speed piercing his armour and pegging his stomach! In rage Omni slashes out at the nearest tree chopping it down. That tree just *happened* to be the tree Razerelf was up, he falls to the ground and is knocked unconscious. Omni wins! I will be training and will be back stronger! Group Rape (Poptart and Razer vs Omni) Razerelf starts the fight with Lightning Lure! Omni's psychic field blocks most of the attack, but a little bit gets through Omni's force field and causes him slight imbalance. Poptart takes the chance to fire a concentrated fireball at me. Again, the field blocks most of it, but I am slightly burnt on my left arm. I recover a half-second later and fire an Electron Sphere at Razerelf. Razerelf simply dodges, but a rogue lightning bolt sends Poptart flying, knocking him unconsious. Razerelf takes the chance to fire off twenty arrows, ten of which I incinerate with my Heat-Ray and seven of which I block with Protego! Three arrows make it through, two of which strike my left knee (lol get it?) and one of which cuts off my ear. I attempt to fire three more Electron Spheres, but Razerelf dodges these easily and rushes at me with an attempted bow bash, poisoning me. I feel slightly sickened, but before he can fully plunge in his bow, I knock him back with an extremley strong punch, only to hit him with a Sonic Strike, smashing him near-death. Omni says a good doctor can treat it before turning to his other foe. Poptart has just barely regained consciousness and hits me in the back of the head with a lightning bolt as I turn.. It sears off most of my hair, but before it can vaporize me, I send an Electron Sphere through the lightning bolt. When the reverse pulse hits Poptart, he is utterly incinerated. Omni wins! He also says that if Poptart took more training, he could have won. So better get to training!